Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that executes print processing of a printing target file transmitted from a client apparatus via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method using a hot folder has been known as a method for causing an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer to execute print processing (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-118736). In the method, a hot folder application is installed on a client apparatus. When a file is stored in a hot folder, print data is transferred to a printer to execute print processing.
By using the hot folder application installed on the client apparatus, an operator can instruct the image forming apparatus to execute print processing of a printing target file through a relatively simple operation of storing the file. Therefore, for example, in a case where the operator would like to print a large volume of print data (file) in a same setting, it is possible to eliminate a troublesome operation which requires a user to give printing instructions for respective files through a printer driver application. Accordingly, it is possible to improve efficiency in a routine printing operation.
In the method using the hot folder described in the conventional technique, a highly-functional application such as the hot folder application has to be provided on the client apparatus. This is because the client apparatus needs a program that enables the client apparatus to make a print setting on a printing target file, convert the printing target file into a unique data format readable by the copying machine or the printer as necessary, and transmit the converted printing target file to the copying machine or the printer. Inevitably, the above-described program is specific to an operating system on which the program runs or an application platform provided on that operating system.
In addition, the printing system using the hot folder application provided on the client apparatus is in nature dependent on the operating system of the client apparatus. Further, there may be a case where the user has to be provided with the updated hot folder application when the version of the operating system is updated.
Furthermore, in recent years, there has been an increased demand in the mobile terminals known as tablets and smartphones to serve as the client apparatuses. With respect to these mobile terminals, an operation environment of the program is provided by each of the operating systems unique thereto. There has also been an increased demand in these mobile terminals for a function to instruct the copying machine or the printer to execute print processing. However, in order to provide the above-described mobile terminals with the program that enables the mobile terminals to issue printing instructions, a large amount of development cost will be necessary for a vender who develops the copying machine or the printer.